She Belongs to Me!
by xxDinoCupcakezxx
Summary: In the beginning, Yui ran for her life to escape Ayato but when she arrived at the church she ran into the eldest brother Shuu but How will Ayato react to his Yui being played with by someone else? And what will he do in return? (Starts out pretty blan but gets mature in later chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

Yui ran away, she didn't know where and didn't care.

"I have to run!" Yui said running, she came apon the church and quickly ran inside.

"Please help me God, I need your help!" Yui yelled at the cross, she fell to her knee's trying to catch her breath.

"Your being too nosy."

Yui jumped and fell to her butt and looked towards the sound of the voice.

"Oh...its just you Shuu..." Yui said trying to steady her breathing. Shuu was laying on the bench in the front row.

"Just me?" He asked leaning up, staring at her with his deep blue eyes.

"Ugh, you reak of Ayato. I can smell his scent from here. It's all over your clothes." Shuu said.

"Thats because he..." Yui began but couldn't finish, she looked away with a flushed face.

"He what?" Shuu asked grabbing her and pulled her to ontop of him.

"Shuu!" Yui yelled embrassesed.

"Ayato is such a possess freak. He thinks you belong to him, by all means tell me what he did. I might actually take out my earbuds." Shuu said.

"I-I..." Yui said blushing, he chuckled quietly.

"Heh." Shuu said putting his face near her neck. She lifted her face away, only to extend her neck out.

"All I can smell is him, undress." Shuu said grabbing her shirt and unbuttoned it.

"N-no! Shuu stop!" Yui yelled pushing against him, he grabbed her wrist. He pushed her on the bench and straddled her.

"Dont look at me with those eyes. Teary filled baby eyes." Shuu said smiling, rubbing his thumb on her cheek, wiping away the tears.

"Huh?" Yui asked confused.

'He just smiled didn't he? I didn't imagine it right? His smile actually brings some life to his eyes. I've never seen his face this up close, he really does have pretty blue eyes, I could stare into them forever.'

"Why are you staring at my face like that?" Shuu asked her, she shook her head from her thoughts, she almost forgot she was being pinned by him.

"Oh, nothing..." Yui said looking away.

"Your pale white skin is flushed a light shade of pink, it actually looks cute. I wonder if the pink continues under these clothes." Shuu said pulling her shirt off her shirt revealing her chest.

"Ahh!" Yui yelled covering her exposed chest. (Yes she's wearing a bra)

"What? It's not like you have anything to cover up right? Your flat as a board." Shuu said grabbing her wrists then pinned them down, Yui struggled to move out of his grip but she didn't budge.

"Struggling huh? Go ahead, you wont get free of course. It'll tire you out and you'll fight back less." Shuu said gently brushing his lips across her chest, the sensation sent chills down her spine.

"Ahh..." She said blushing, Shuu kissed her chest, licking it slowly driving Yui mad.

"Cute sounds." Shuu said, he bit down on her chest sucking the sweet blood.

"Nnn! Oww, Shuu that hurts!" Yui said trying to move out of his grip, he didn't let go.

"Oi!"

The loud word echoed through out the quiet church.

"Get your fangs off my property."

"Ayato!?" Yui yelled surprised, Ayato stoud over them looking angry, it made Yui shiver with fear.

"Why should I?" Shuu asked biting her neck roughly.

"Ahh!" Yui yelled closing her eyes tightly.

"I said get your fangs off my property!" Ayato yelled grabbing Shuu by the shoulder and flung him back with all his strength. Shuu flew back into the other rows of chairs and Ayato stoud before Yui staring at Shuu.

"Ayato..." Shuu's angry voice made Yui quiver with fear.

"You shouldn't have done that." Shuu said glaring at him.

"Just because your the oldest, doesn't mean you can tell me what to do." Ayato said returning the glare, the atmosphere was becoming tense.

"Yours truly saw her first, her blood, body and soul belong to me and only me. I don't want you going anywhere near her. Ever." Ayato said angerly, his voice was scary, he never spoke like that.

"All that over that over some stupid mortal woman, I only use her for her blood. You want her, keep her. I could care less about her." Shuu said cracking his neck and left the church.

Ayato shot his eyes to the frightened Yui.

"Just the thought of him sinking his fangs into you is enough to make me sick." Ayato said kneeling next to her, she moved away, she hugged her knees and cried.

"Oi, Yui." Ayato said hugging her. Yui's eyes shot open with surprise.

"Just cry, your a cry baby anyway so go ahead and cry your eyes out. I'm not going anywhere." Ayato said, Yui still shocked finally broke out into tears, crying all her fright and pain into Ayato's chest. He softly kissed her head.

"You belong to me, no one else but me."


	2. Information

Hello my story readers! Due to many requests, I will write another chapter for 'She belongs to me'.

But since this was suppose to be a one chapter thing, I'm not sure where to go with this story. So my readers, where do you want the story to go?

Do you want a lemon between Ayato and Yui? Or another brother to show up? Please tell me your ideas!

Please post your ideas in the comments or direct message me! I want your ideas! I look forward to hearing from you!


	3. Part 1

(As you requested! My first lemon, bare with me x-x...and please know that I am writing this but I've got a lot going on and don't have a lot of time to type! This is what I have so far so please enjoy this much! More explanation at the end.)

"You belong to me, no one else but me."

Yui dried her tears and looked at Ayato. He had a gentle face, his eyes were calm and a small smile.

"Thank you Ayato." Yui said smiling. A blush crept it's way apon Ayato's cheeks, he looked away from her.

"It's nothing..." Ayato said embarrassed, Yui giggled at him.

"The hell you giggling at!?" Ayato yelled.

"You looked cute just then." Yui said with a smile.

"HAH!? Are you calling Ore-sama cute!?" Ayato yelled.

"Yes." Yui answered, suddenly Ayato grabbed her wrists.

"Ayato!?" Yui yelled, he didn't answer but instead teleported her and him to his room, he pushed her in the iron maiden and got ontop of her.

"I'll show you what happens when you call Ore-sama cute." Ayato said as he ripped her skirt off.

"Ayato!?" Yui yelled embarrassed but Ayato silenced her with a kiss, she gasped in shock and he snuck his tongue between her lips and into her mouth. She shut her eyes tightly and tried to handle Ayato's ruff kiss. Ayato ran his hands along Yui's sides which caused her to squirm in his grip, he finally released her lips, she took deep breaths to regain her breathing.

"I love it when you make that face Pancake." Ayato said smirking and bit down on her neck, Yui groaned in pain, she grabbed his shirt tightly.

"Hah..." Ayato groaned as he pulled from her neck, blood flowing down her neck and chest, he licked it up slowly, Yui continued to squirm.

"A-ayato..!" Yui moaned as Ayato bit down on her chest, exactly where Shuu had biten her.

"Not there! That's where Shuu-!" Yui began but was cut off by Ayato's lips pressing to her own, she could taste her blood on his lips and tongue. She grimaced in pain when Ayato bit her lip, drawing blood.

"Don't you dare speak his name." Ayato growled at her, she gasped.

"The only name you should Say is mine!" Ayato yelled at her. She winced at his loud tone.

"Say my name! Tell me I'm the best! Scream it!" Ayato yelled and clamped down on Yui's neck, she screamed in pain.

"Ayato! It hurts! Please!" Yui cried tightly holding Ayato's shirt. He pulled away and looked at her, a drop of blood trickled down his chin onto Yui's cheeks. He licked it away then leaned to her ear.

"Say my name." Ayato growled into her ear.

"A-ayato..." Yui said weakly.

"Tell me I'm the best." Ayato said.

"Y-you're the best." Yui said, Ayato kissed her ear then slowly down her neck, Yui whimpered at his gentle kisses.

Ayato removed Yui's blue bra leaving her chest bare, Yui covered her chest.

"Don't hide from me." Ayato said moving her arms and kissed her chest.

(Again I apologize for the delay of this story! I just got a job and That's taking up my time and I'm also babysitting a lot for my brother! And speaking of my brother his girlfriend just had a baby so I've been with them at the hospital! This is what I have so far and more will be on the way, I promise!)


End file.
